


A Question

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair needs to ask Jim a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

A Question  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair needs to ask Jim a question.   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Warnings: Pre-slash with talk of real slash.   
Word Count: 536  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Peja for the challenge. I’m having a blast. The challenge was to say, “Can I ask you something?”

 

Jim was sitting at the breakfast table eating French Toast, one of his favorites when Blair asked, “Can I ask you something?”

Jim swallowed his food and answered, “You can ask me anything, Chief, you should know that by now.”

“Well this may change things between us, and I hope that we can still be friends, but I have to ask you,” Blair started. 

“You have to ask me what? You’re worrying me, buddy,” Jim said worrying his lip. He wondered if Blair was finally tired of living in the little room in the loft. 

“How would you feel about a date with someone from Major Crime?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know, I would have to think about it, why?” Jim wondered. 

“How would you like to go out on a date with me?” Blair asked as quickly as he could. Then he stepped back away from Jim. 

Jim frowned when he saw that. “Chief, do you actually think I would hit you for asking me out?”

“It’s happened before,” Blair admitted. 

Jim scowled and asked, “When did it happen before?”

“I used to date men in college, but I haven’t since I met you. I’m very attracted to you and I just thought I would ask you out. You said I could ask you anything,” Blair reminded him. 

“Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you,” Jim confessed easily. 

“You’re kidding?” Blair asked incredulously. 

“Blair, you don’t ask someone out and then when they say yes, question their judgment. You accept and tell the person where you’re going to take them out.”

Blair smiled a huge light up the room smile and said, “I would like to take you to Claim Jumper if you like.”

“When?” Jim asked. 

“Tomorrow night?” Blair inquired. 

“Tomorrow works for me. I love Claim Jumper as much as you do, so this is going to be a nice first date. Thank you for asking me, Blair. I never would have found the courage.”

“My fortune cookie at lunch with Connor today said, ‘ask important questions and you will find important answers’. So I decided to take a chance,” Blair declared. 

“I’m glad you did. We’re going to have fun. And after a few dates, we’ll really have some fun,” Jim stated. 

“Thanks for accepting,” Blair said. 

“Thanks for asking. How about a game of Rummy 5000, to pass the time? I don’t know about you, but I know it’s going to be hard to sleep or concentrate on anything else tonight,” Jim questioned. 

Blair smiled and said, “Okay, this counts as our first date. We get to kiss tonight, all right?”

“All right, now you’re talking,” Jim said smiling. 

“Let me get the cards,” Blair said getting the cards from the drawer in the kitchen. 

“Let me get us both a beer, I’m buying,” Jim teased. 

“Thanks, man.”

“This is going to be great, you just wait and see,” Jim swore. 

“I believe you, now lets get some cards played so we can get to the kissing,” Blair said as he started to shuffle the cards and dealt them up. 

This was the first night of their new lives and they were already having fun. 

The end


End file.
